frostfyreacademyfandomcom-20200215-history
The First Day
Throughout the halls, the older students quickly enter, and are quick to find their classes, despite how large the Academy actually is. The first years, however, are no where in sight, being instructed to wait a couple hours before actually starting their first day. '' Second Period The first years are finally told to arrive to the school, the Sun is high in the sky, and it's around 9 AM. Upon arriving, they are given a schedule and map, to help find their classes. They are all split up into two classes, for most of their classes; Advanced, and well not. Advanced; Sparring. ''The classroom is quite large, similar to a gym, there are many lines spread across the stone floor, and off to the sides are many different weapons to choose from. The teacher is a young male, sporting bright green and yellow, his name is Prof. Gemeni, part of the Chemstra house. '' Zac wobbles into the classroom, using his sword as a cane. "Where is every one...?" He asks, eyeing the classroom. Robert walks in a couple of minutes later. He waves to Zac, and walks over to him."You got up quite early. Amber and Rusty still in bed, from the looks of it. I'd have woke them up, but Rusty might eat me....so here I am." Zac laughs, taking a seat on one of the benches, "I wonder when the bells will chime." He asked, as classes could only begin when the bells chimed. Maxwell walks in with his knife kit and lighter. "What's up. So, Robert and... your name?" he says to Robert and Zac. "Did you even pay attention yesterday?" Zac asks, eyeing Max. Robert sits next to Zac and points to Max"His name's Maxwell." He turns to Max and points to Zac.."And he's Zac. Intro over. So how long till class starts?" Zac Shakes his head, "I don't have a watch, sorry." Zac frowns, pointing towards the teacher walking in the door, "Sometime soon." Robert sighes."I hope so." He sits up straight."I hope this is somewhat fun, don't you?" 'The bell chimes out, as the remaining students enter the classroom. (If you are joining late just act as if you are here.)' "So today, I will need you all to simply spar against one-another to gauge your level, Zac, even though you are wounded, being a Head, means you are expected to battle-on, no matter what." The teacher gives a light smile, while telling the students to pair up. Zac sadly gets up from the bench and drags himself to the sword-rack, picking up a silver blade, "Robert?" He asked. Robert rolls his eyes and chuckles."Fine, but protect your legs THIS time." He picks an overly adorned gold one."I'm so sure it's fake, but it's so pretty I don't care." Zac laughed, I'm sure I can do just fine-" Zac starts before he almost falls onto the ground, "Let's try this again..." He laughs, swinging the blade towards Robert. Robert, caught off guard that Zac could move so quickly while injured, barely manages to parry his attack, deflecting his sword downward. Robert stepped back a bit and took a defensive stance."Next time, warn me. I might have hurt you if I didn't know this was just sparring." Robert chuckles a little. "I thought, you didn't like fighting?" Zac frowns, before falling to the ground, "Ow!" Robert goes to help him up and remembers where he is."Sorry, mate. On your own. And besides." Robert turned and swung his blade at Zac, missing him barely on purpose."I never said I didn't know how to." He laughes sadistically and takes his stance again. Zac growls, "You know, the proper thing would have been to help me up," He frowns, using the blunt end of his blade to whip at Robert's legs. Robert falls back. he clims back up."Proper, yes. But not smart if your opponent intends on killing you, and as all swordfighters know, not everyone is.....trustworthy." He smiles."Besides, I doubt you are so totally helpless." Zac grudgily crawls back up onto his feet, "I'm almost crippled, how is that not helpless?" He asks slowling backing up against the wall. Robert makes a quick sharp movement aiming for Zac's chest."Problem?" He chuckles as he strikes. "Very much so," Zac says, falling to the ground, the blade just missing him, "I can barely move, let alone fight." "That better not be a complaint I hear," The proffesor snorted out, laughing at the duel. Robert shuffles forward as he brings his blade down towards Zac."WAPAH!" The professor begins to snort out in laughter a second time as Robert's "Blade" bends over Zac's chest. "You didn't really think the gold sword was real did you?" Zac smiles lightly, before kicking Robert with his good leg, "I guess that makes this pointless," He sighs tossing his sword away. He slowly drags himself up off the ground again, and glars at Robert, "You could have killed me." Robert moves his knee."Your kick didn't hurt all that much, you know. Besides, I sparred with my uncle. He taught me how to fake people into giving up." Robert flips his sword around in his hand with the hilt. He stops and puts his sword away."Just don't underestimate someone, even if they hate fighting. Because those are the most deadly in some cases." "Getting all poetic much? I don't exactly recall aying your duel was over, there has been no blood-shed." Prof. Gemeni laughs, tossing a knife across the hall. Zac simply eyes the blade then Robert, he starts to wobble over to the knife. Robert runs to the knife. He stops when he sees Zac wobbling. He walks over and sighes. He trips Zac and continues towards the knife."Like hell I'll get cut for a cripple." He laughes, and then kicks the knife over to Zac."You need it more than I do. Good luck, Zac." Robert takes a defensive stance as he prepares for Zac to get up. "Why do you have to be so nice." Zac growls for like the third time that morning, grabbing the blade, he slowly wobbles over to Prof. Gemeni. "The last time I checked, Robert was in my house, correct? And I do beleive first-years have the official first matches for the sparring Cup next week, correct?" Mr.Gemini simply nods, eyeing the young boy oddly. "Well then, I wouldn't want to hurt my Houses chances of doing good, now would I?" He chuckles, taking the knife and gently rubbing across the teaches fore-arm. "There, blood-shed, now may I please relax? My leg is killing me." Zac frowns. "Did you really just cut me?" The professor laughs, "Good trick, I'll be sure to wear armour next time. And yes you are both excused, I beleive you all have be again next period." Zac simply smiles before walking over to Robert. "Mind helping me get there in one piece?" Not Advanced; Neophyte's Magic. ''The classroom is in one of the seven towers in the Academy, being on of the higher floors. The room is filled with odd knick-knacks and a shelf that has many dusty books. Across the chamber are many desks, that sit two people per table. In the very back of the room, there is a large chalk board with the words '"Welcome to FrostFyre"' sprawled across it. Amber walks slowly into the classroom realizing that she is the first to arrive. She looks around the quiet chamber and notices many unique items. Mia trips through the door. Picking herself up off the ground, she wobbles for a bit. The red mark from her cane is still visible on her face. She sit downs next to Amber. "H-hello." Rusty walks into the room slightly glareing at Mia and Amber. "Ugh, what a head-ache. Ya'll reckon anything went on last night?" He said as he pulled a chair up. "Nice to meet' ya. The name's Rusty." Mia gulps. "Well...it's a pleasure, Rusty. I'm Mia." She seems unusually tense. "Fancy smachy magic ain't my forte. Ya' hear? I'd rather be doing some smashing with my trusty wrench. Me and Pete, no one can stop us when we are rampagin'." He mock swings his wrench. "Now when's this fancy class going to begin?" "...we're doing magic?" Mia's face lights up. "I heard that the other class was sparring. No wonder I was placed here! I wouldn't be able to see what I was hitting!" Mia beams, and kicks her feet. "Ooooh, I can't wait for this to start!" "Maybe y' could show me dem fancy. Hooza whatzits. Pew pew. You seem, good at it. Am I not right?" Rusty tilted his head in confusion. "You mean guns? I guess." Mia shrugs. "I guess I have a better sense of where the person is. I should have brought mine with me!" you are here.) An elderly teacher enters the room, introducing herself as Mrs. Wickers, she quickly sends books flying onto the students desks, "To begin, turn to page one. You are the not-so-advanced group, so you will need to learn things the other likely already know." She urged, the classroom already begining to feel boring. Rusty coughed and asked the teacher "Um ya'll? Do we get to pick a partner for dis class.Cause I pick smart girl. :3" Mrs.Wickers simply frowns at the teen, "Were you ever taught any grammar?.. However, yes, you will be working in partners, like I said please turn to the first page." Amber turns to Mia and smiles "Hey I'm Amber," She says. Mia waves to Amber, and turns to the first page. She is still visibly giddy, but soon realizes that she cannot read the text. She leans in closer, straining her eyes. Amber opens the book and begins reading the first page. "Well I can tell this is going to be a boring class already," She says resting her cheek on her hand as she continued reading. "Reading? What's this fancy talk about? and Grammar? Never been heard." Rusty emptly glared at the book. "All I'm good for is spelling my name. R-u-s- uhh, snurf, y." Mrs.Wickers yawns, "Now, as I am sure must of you can see, the first spell we are going to learn, is very basic. The spell will simply create a small snowflake, and since we are at FrostFyre it is the first thing we teach are students. So repeat after me, "Lilo, revern, Fraira." She nearly sung-out. "Livern, Reaira, Fraio." Rusty said while waving his wrench around. The table he sat on was covered with dirt. "So much for snow. Dirt be better?" Mia closes her eyes, and repeats Mrs. Wicker's words. As she tries to replicate her tone, a small snowflake appears in her palm. Watching the white in her hands slowly melt away, Mia looks in awe. "Livern, Rear..." Ryan begins, before he begins to yawn. "Livern, Re..." He begins to doze off now. Amber smiles at Mia and then repeats the spell. "Lilo, revern, Fraira!" She says carefully. She looks down at her hands to see a snowflake form in the palm of her hand. "I did it!" Amber says with excitment. "Oh dear, Rusty, if you can't get this spell right I really have no idea how you'll make it through the year," She sighs, but then looks at the two girls, "Great job, now take each others hands and repeat the spell again." Mrs. Wickers smiles. "And as for you Ryan,WAKE UP" She screeched. Amber turns to Mia and holds out her hands. "Ready to do the spell?" She says smiling. Ryan lazily opens one eye for Mrs. Wickers. "You seem to be assuming I give a damn about this school." He pauses for a few moments, then sighs. "Alright, though." He waves his finger around in a circle. "Livern, Reaira, Fraio." A single snowflake appears near him. "Can I sleep now?" Mia grabs Amber's hands, and nods. She repeats the spell in unison with her. Rusty exclaimed, "Is there a smash spell? Where everything is smashed? I could use that." The two young ladies hair quickly begin to frost over. "Very good Ryan, now, if you could only stay awake for most of the class..." She sighs, eyeing the two girls, "Excellent work, I will come to expect great things from you both." She smiles before returning to the black board, ignoring Rusty. She sprawls the words "''If you can't do a simple spell, sit down and shut up." '' "I'll take that as a 'yes' to the sleeping." Ryan begins to doze off once more. Mia squeals in delight. Feeling her hair, her grin almost lights up the room. Rusty yelled, " I CAN DO THIS I HOPE." He punched air like a boss. The air stands still, "Well, I suppose that means Amber and Mia may be excused... Ryan I guess you can leave aswell, Rusty, you must perform the spell before you can even leave this classroom." Mrs. Wickers says. "I should get a tutor. I don't like you much." He glared into the teacher's eyes with complete content. Period Three: The first-year gang are all excused from their first period classes and are told to make it to secon period, well all but Rusty, that is. Advanced: Non-Advanced: Sparring (for newbs.) ''The class is rather small, compared to the large room the advance class had. Off to the side of the room are siz wooden poles, each with a name tag for each of the students in the class. No teacher is present, but upon entering the room, the students feel the presence of some one in their mind- Telling them to fight using the poles. '' Ryan yawns, and grabs one of the poles. He points it towards Rusty. "I'll fight you, I have a thing against hitting girls." Amber walks over to the side of the room and finds her name, then grabs the large wooden pole. "I guess it's me and you," Amber says to Mia. Mia smirks, and grabs the pole. "You bet!" She takes a jab at Amber. Amber jumps back avoiding the strike and positions herself in a defensive stance. "Let's do this," Amber says with a determined look on her face. She spins the large pole and strikes Mia at the legs. Rusty slowly grabbed his pole, "Aw shucks. One of these? Why can't I use trusty pete. He's nice long and hard. Whatever." Rusty's eyes glowed red, and his fangs came down. "Hunger drives the fight." Rusty jumped into the air, landing right in front of Ryan. "Think fast." He swung the pole at his feet. By pure instinct, Ryan sticks his pole into the ground in front of Rusty's pole to block the swing. It doesn't do much to block it, but it keeps Ryan from getting literally swept off his feet. Ryan then brings it up, and tries to jab Rusty in the stomach with the pole. Mia tries to ignore the blow, and spins the pole around. Using the momentum, she whacks at Amber's ribs. Alice arrives late, sweating. She was afraid she'll get in big trouble, she casually went in the middle of the class and whispered to the closest person there. "What are we doing?" Amber falls back onto the ground but recovers quickly. She grabs the wodden pole and jabs it into the ground. Bending it back she uses it to launch herself towards Mia and kicks Mia in the stomach. {C}Rusty instinctivly does nothing, he gets jabbed in the stomach and throws up. His throw up however, was a innatural color, a mix of rust and blood red. "You made me spit up my dinner. I require compensation, mate." He reached his hands out towards Ryan's feet and opened his mouth wide. "Nah, just playin' mate. How about we do nothing. I'm kind of off the hay." Alice saw everyone sparring with poles, so she grabbed one and started waving the pole around. Ryan takes a step back when Rusty throws up. "I'm fine with that." He glances over at Alice. "You can spar me, if you want-- I don't want to, but whateves." Mia recoils, and uses one hand to clutch at her stomach. With her other hand, she strikes Amber in the tailbone. "Okay," Alice goes over to Ryan. "So, what do we do...?" Rusty stepped in between Amber and Mia. "Come on ladies. There's no need to fight. Sure it's all for practice. But look around. no teacher? We can all have some fun." Amber held her stance watching Mia carefully and then looked at Rusty. "That is true...... so truce?" she said looking back at Mia. "This." Ryan swings his pole at Alice's side. "Okay," Alice pushes Ryan and swings her pole at Ryan's legs. Ryan makes no effort to dodge, and is hit. "Oh no, you won, now we have to stop fighting." He goes over to the corner, and begins to doze off again. Teddy runs in late, screaming, "Am I late?!" "Not yet," Alice smiled. Alice runs towards Ryan and pounces on him. "Make this worth while," she smiles again. "Well, what are we supposed to do?" Teddy whispers. Ryan sighs, but there's a hint of a smile. "Fine..." He picks up the pole again. "Thanks," Alice backs up and swings her pole at him. Mia smiles. "Truce...I'm still gonna have fun, though!" She picks up her pole, and starts hitting a wall, albeit lightly. Rusty glares at Teddy, "We go back to our quarters." "What, why?" Teddy asks. Ryan blocks it, and jabs his pole at her stomach. Rusty looks at everyone, "Ya'll gather around. Now we are going to do here what we call a team building do hickey." Teddy watches Ryan, and looks at Rusty. "Um, are we supposed to be battling or something?" she asks, scratching her head. Alice gets hit, but gets herself together and swings her pole at him again Teddy grabs a pole, and plays around with it, accidentally hitting Ryan. "Oops!" she giggles. Ryan's thrown off slightly by getting hit by Teddy, and is also hit by Alice because of this. "No fair," He says in a joking tone. "Two against one!" Rusty jumped in front of Ryan. "I got your back bro." Teddy rolls her eyes, and tightens her gauntlets, and grips her pole. "Let's go Alice?" Teddy says. "No thanks," Alice looks back at Ryan and thrusts her pole at Ryan. Teddy glares at Rusty, and waves. "So, what about it Rusty?" Teddy challenges. Mia notices Teddy, and walks towards her. "I'm game." She smiles. "Oh em gee, Mia, thanks!" Teddy cheers, and grips her pole. She gives Mia the thumbs up, signaling that she is ready. Mia doesn't hold back, and swings her pole directly at Teddy. She is absolutely thrilled, and her smile shows it. "Um, Teddy," Alice shyly says. "Mia's blind, so she couldn't see your thumbs up." Category:Roleplay